Proof
by sngsngsnyrslp
Summary: A recently dumped Bulma gets comforted by her best friend, Vegeta. Highschool AU. One-shot.


_this is a one-shot my roommate requested from me for her otp: vegeta x bulma, even though i'm not in the fandom and have never watched dbz so forgive me if it's ooc._

* * *

The cool air slapped him against the face and he cringed as the door slammed behind him. Bulma had better be out here or she would have hell to pay. He walked around the edge of the school, hoping to find a grumpy Bulma leaning against the brick exterior. At the south end of the school, is where he found her, freezing her ass off, sucking all the nicotine she could out of a cigarette.

He stuck his hands into his pockets, "I think those are banned on school property, B."

She shot him a dirty look, taking a particularly long drag. "Just shut up and listen to me vent. Can you do that?"

"What did that clown do now?"

"What didn't he do?" She stubbed out the cigarette, reaching into her sequined clutch for another.

"I get that you're upset, but do you have to smoke an entire pack every time things go south for you guys? It's kind of stupid."

"Shut up. What would you know? The rest of us don't just exist on one-night stands."

He raised his eyebrows, the edge of his mouth lifting into a smirk. "Maybe you should. It's a hell of a lot more fun and you don't have to deal with clowns ruining school dances." The words slid out of his mouth, but he knew that it wasn't going to happen. Not to mention that if he knew of anyone treating his best friend the way that he treated some of the girls the next morning he would have some asses to kick. Maybe it was better for her to stick to that jerk-off, Yamcha.

Her thin fingers slid over the silver cigarette case, her initials engraved on the cover along with a delicate floral design. There wasn't another teenager in the world with the same lavish tastes as Bulma Brief. "You're so pretentious."

She snarled at him, the edge of her upper lip lifting as she held a lone cigarette between her teeth, the white zippo lighting and illuminating her face. "Fuck off, you brute."

He grinned. The ferocity hidden underneath those girlish features is what kept him coming back to her. She was as much of a brute as he was. He crooked two fingers at her. "Let me get a drag."

She transferred the cigarette into his fingers, hardly paying attention to the ash that almost hit the edge of his palm.

He took a drag, allowing the smoke to fill his mouth, slowly slipping down his throat as he inhaled and blew out the remnants. "You're supposed to be venting, not starting shit with me. I'm the innocent one here."

She groaned. "This is the last time."

He scoffed, taking another drag. "You're three break-ups late of the last time."

"Shut up and if you wanted a cigarette you could've bummed one off of me, you mooch."

He took another quick drag before sliding it into her fingers, careful not to mar her lily-white skin with burning ash. "Sharing is caring, B."

"Say that to the poor girls you convince into having threesomes with your sorry ass, not me."

"Let's get out of here, I got some liquor in the back of my truck." She shivered as another fall breeze whipped against her skin. Vegeta laughed to himself, removing his jacket and sliding it over her shoulders. "Remember to wear clothes next time you idiot. I don't think frostbite is next season's trend."

"Beauty is pain," her eyes moved over his poor excuse for fashion. "Did you get that at a thrift store?"

"Do you ever shut up, Woman?"

She tugged his jacket over her bare shoulders. "You sure know how to charm the ladies."

She climbed into his truck; leaning forward to change the awful death metal Vegeta always had playing, the screaming always gave her a headache.

A road sign read, "Leaving West City" passed them, falling away into the distance.

"You okay?" He asked, glancing at her through his peripherals.

Bulma shrugged, her fingers reached up to play with the tips of her curled hair. "It's not like this is the first time, right?'

He pushed her shoulder. "Don't get all sappy on me now, B."

She pushed him back. "His loss, right?"

Vegeta put the car into park, allowing his eyes to follow her bare thighs up to her short gold dress. It never ceased to amaze him the little amount of clothes she tried to get away with despite the cold weather. If that fool thought he was going to find a better girl, than he was surely mistaken. What an idiot. "Let's go."

Bulma followed Vegeta into the back, watching the muscles that made up his broad shoulders slide underneath his dress shirt as he smoothed out a thick blanket for them to sit on. She hesitated before climbing up. "If I shined a black light, approximately how many stains would I see?"

He grabbed her arm, "Shut up, it's clean. I'm trying to be nice to your broken-hearted ass and this is the way you repay me?" He'd never correct her, but the rumors of his sexual exploits were greatly exaggerated as far as he was concerned.

Immediately, she removed her heels, hating the way her heels fell into the bed's grooves. She sat down beside him, stretching out her legs, taking notice of the chipping nail polish on the second toe of her left foot that would need to be changed soon.

Vegeta pushed a bottle of Jack Daniel's onto her lap. She grimaced, wishing for any other liquor but this. Didn't he have vodka, at least tequila? She swallowed her complaints and a mouthful of whiskey, wincing as the liquid burned as it made its journey down her throat. She pushed the bottle toward Vegeta, her features in a permanent grimace.

Her best friend checked her with his shoulder, "Don't be such a pussy," he said with a laugh.

She checked him back, "I drank it, didn't I?"

Vegeta brought the bottle to his lips, tilting his head back as he swallowed a few mouthfuls. "It'd be better if you didn't do it like a little bitch though."

She leaned into him, seeking out his warmth. She could swear that his temperature ran higher than the average human's. He was always so hot, heat radiating off of his body. His dark eyes glanced at her before taking another drink, the whiskey sloshing back and forth in the bottle.

"I'm not in love with him anymore, I decided."

A chuckle fell from his lips, "I don't have much experience with love, but I'm pretty sure that's not how it works."

"You're right, you don't. And I'm not in love with him anymore. I just thought I was."

He shook his head in disbelief. "I think I'm going to have to see some proof to believe that one."

Bulma fell into his warmth, grabbing him by the collar and smashing her lips into his. His lips were thin and chapped, but his kissing skills were enough to make up for it. It wasn't anything that a tube of chapstick couldn't fix anyway. He kissed her back forcefully (not that she had expected anything different) his mouth swallowing her breaths. Her fingers slid through his dark spiked hair, her fingernails scratching lightly into his scalp. The grunt that vibrated into her mouth was enough evidence that he was enjoying her actions.

She pulled away, her chest rising and falling fast and hard, her body's attempt to makeup for the temporary lack of oxygen. "Was that good enough proof?"

His mouth stretched into a predatory grin. "Not quite yet."

"You're a goddamn prince," she said, dipping her head so that her lips brushed against his with each word. "A goddamn prince, Vegeta." She captured his bottom lip between her teeth, scraping lightly.

Vegeta deepened the kiss, his arms curling around her petite body. He smiled into the kiss knowing that no matter how many times she asked, there was never going to be enough proof to satisfy him.


End file.
